The Next Generation
by wizchickswimmer
Summary: This story is about the next generation of mermaids after Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Bella. Who knows what happens when you mix four creative twelveyear olds with mermaidism. Rated K because you can never go wrong with mermaids.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2o. No matter how hard i try, the rights will always go to Nickolodeon. **

Chapter 1

Genevieve Benjamin's POV

"McKayla!" My mom yelled, "Be carful with that box! It's fragile!"

"I know mom! You and dad both wrote the word fragile on this box about eighty times!"

McKayla was my older sister. She was sixteen, my other older sister Karissa was fourteen, I was twelve, and my two twin little sisters name Karlie and Margaret were seven.

We were just moving into our new home, where my parents grew up. It was right by the water and had a great view.

"I can't wait to go surfing!" Karissa said excitedly, "Mom! You have to teach me how to surf! You grew up here so you mustknow how to surf!" It still amazed me how quick Karissa jumped to conclusions.

"I never really did learn how to surf." My mom said. My mom was awesome. She had long wavy golden hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. She was born in Ireland, but her family moved to Australia when she was in high school.

"How could you live by the beach and not know how to surf?" Karissa asked, "That's like, impossible."

After everything and everyone was settled, I headed out. I had read an article about this place called Rikki's that was hiring. They needed a singer and I needed a job. This could work. I, luckily, had inheritated my moms singing talent, unlike my McKayla and Karissa. Margaret was showing some musicaltalent, but she was very young, so who could tell.

I walked into the cafe. It was very nice. A lot of people wer sitting down and drinking smoothies. The waitrees with fake red hair looked very familiar. I tried to remember where I'd seen her before, but I couldn't. I followed the signs that said "Auditions This Way"

"Hello," A lady said, "I'm Rikki, and you are?"

"Genevieve Benjamin. I called earlier about my audition."

"Mom!" A girl said. She looked about my age with curly dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin, "The tempermental one is complaining about how we didn't start the audition yet. What should I tell her?"

"Tell her to calm down! Oh, and can you bring Genevieve over to the audition room?"

"Sure, Mom!"

The girl led me to a room where two other people were waiting.

"Finally!" One of the girls complained. I guessed that she was the tempermental one, "Are we starting?"

"No!" My guide yelled, "My mother says to calm down. We just need one more person and we can start!"

In about five minutes the other girl had shown up.

"Okay," Rikki said, "I'm Rikki Bennett, the co-owner of Rikki's, and this is my daughter are only two of your judges. The other three will be my husband Zane, my son Percy, and my other daughter Clara. Your audition will be tomorrow at seven o'clock. Valeria will be up first, then Emily, then Simone, and then Genevieve. The new singer will be picked by the fans, who will vote for their favorite. Everybody understand?"

We all nodded our heads yes.

"Good. I'll see you all at seven tomorrow.

I left Rikki's and walked home. My first day in town and there was a possibility of me having a job. Go Genevieve! I was liking this town so far.

**Does anybody know what Ash's last name is? I know it starts with a D. Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Even if I fall into the moon pool and become a mermaid, I won't own H2o. All rights go to Nickelodeon.**

****Chapter 2

Kennedi Bennett's POV

"Hey, Genevieve, right?" I asked as the golden-haired girl walked out the door. I started to follow her.

"Hey, Kennedi?"

"Yes. Are you new in town, because I've never seen you here before."

"Yeah, I actually just moved here this morning." Genevieve admitted sheepishly, "And I could use some help unpacking.

"Sign me up!" I said. Genevieve seemed nice, and I liked helping people.

"Cool, thanks!"

"No problem, Genevieve!"

"You can call me Gen, or Genny. I don't care which."

"Okay, Gen, some people call me Kenni, but Kennedi is fine."

"Genny and Kenni. We make quite a team."

We walked the rest of the way to Gen's house without talking. Her house was very nice. It was a four story Victorian with an ocean veiw placed right next to the boardwalk.

"Oh great! You're back!" A woman who I guessed was Gen's mom said, "I need your help unpacking the living room and...who'd you bring with you?"

"Hi, I'm Kennedi." I said, introducing myself.

It surprised me how much Gen looked like her mother. Gen was literally a little version of her mom.

"Great, we could use extra help. I don't trust McKayla or Karissa with the personalized decorative cups. Gen, help your dad with that. And Kennedi, can you take that box upstairs?"

Gen went to the living room to help her dad and I took the box upstairs. It was labeled Genevieve Katherine Benjamin's stuff, so I figured that it was Gen's. You know, just a good guess.

I knew imediately which room was Gen's. The sign on the door that said Gen's room might've been a dead give away.

I carefully opened the door and put the box in her bed. That's when I noticed her necklace. It had the exact same cord and gem as the one my mother gave me.

"Gen!" I called

The moment she walked into her room I said, "You're never going to believe this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Even if Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Bella go and beg Nickolodeon to give me the rights to H2o, I won't get them and all rights would, sadly, go to Nickolodeon.**

****Chapter 3

Melanie McCartney's POV

It was a normal day. There were clods in the sky, all the countries rational people were at the beach, and no children were thinking about science. Except for me, that is.

See, both my parents are scientists. My mom's a marine biologist and my dad's a astronomer. Needless to say, my twin sister Tess and I grew up in a very nerdy household.

Right now I was looking a the gem on one of my mom's necklaces. I had found the necklace this morning when I was cleaning my mom's jewelery box. The gem was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. It was a very pretty shade or Carribean blue and had an interesting shape.

I decided that it would be a good idea to look it up on the computer. The odd thing was, there was no match.

_Weird, _I thought, _Maybe Johnny will know what it is._

__Johnny Roberts was my best friend and a fellow science nerd. If anyone knew what the stone was, it would be him.

"Mom!" I called, "I'm going to the beach!"

Considering that Johnny was a rational person, unlike me, so I figured that he'd be at the beach.

I put my mom's necklace on and walked out the door. I felt a little bad about stealing my mom's necklace, but it was for scientific reasons. She'd understand.

When I got to the beach, I saw Johnny. He was sitting on the sand in the blaring sun doing something on his laptop. He looked like the definition of sunburn waiting to happen.

"Hey Mell." he said when I walked up to him, "I suppose you need a partner that has the same amount of knowledge as you do to help you."

"Nah, Percy Bennett's busy, so I came to the second smartest guy I know instead." Johnny didn't even look up from his laptop so I continued, "Anyway, I need you to..."

I didn't get to finish my sentance. Kennedi I'm-More-Important-Than-You-Because-My-Parents-Own-The-Coolest-Juice-Bar-In-Town Bennett and some girl I didn't even know ran up to us.

Kennedi was screaming, "Johnny! Jonathan Michael Roberts! Get over here right now!"

"I'm kind've helping Melanie right now!" Johnny said, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"I don't care!" Kennedi retorted, "I need you to tell me where this gem is from."

The moment I saw the stone I knew it was the same one as the one on my mom's necklace.

"I was actually going to ask him the same question. I said. The wind blew my brown hair that just happened to be the same color as my skin. The crystal on my mom's necklace was the same color as my eyes.

"You have one too?" Kennedi asked, "So does Gen!" she said, pointing to the golden haired girl that stood behind her.

"Weird," Gen said. I couldn't have said it better myself, "Did you get yours from your mom too?"

I nodded my head.

"We're practically a club!" Kennedi said excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess we are."


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I say the disclaimer, I have to thank everybody for the good reviews. I'm trying to update every day, but I am very busy, so i'll do my best. I don't own H2o and all rights go to Nickolodeon. There! I said it! Happy?**

Chapter 4

Sarah Dove's POV

"Cade!" I yelled, chasing my big brother into the hallway, "Give me my necklace back!"

"Come and get it, Sear Bear!" He taunted. He had come up with the name Sear Bear when I was five and obsessed with carebears.

"I hate that name! Just give me my necklace, Cade!"

I chased him down the first flight of stairs and passed my parents bedroom. My bedroom was on the top floor of our three story house. We also had a basement.

"Give me my necklace right now, Cade!"

"What is all the racket?" My dad said, "Don't you know how to not fight at six thirty in the morning?"

"He stole my necklace! The one that mom gave me with the little blue gem on it!" I hated to sound whiney, but Cade really had been getting on my nerves lately. Last week he stole the locket my mom gave me. Then, two days after that, he stole my favorite white sundress. Yesterday, he tried to cut off my hair in my sleep. Luckily I'm a very light sleeper, otherwise I would've had a very bad unwanted haircut.

"What did Cade do this time?" My mom said. She appeared at her bedroom door looking very annoyed. I coldn't blame her. Cade was constantly getting into trouble. The fact that she was also eight months pregnant couldn't be helping her mood.

"He stole the necklace with the blue gem. The one that you gave me!"

I left before I could see my mom yell at Cade. Though he was really annoying, I didn't like seeing people being yelled at.

I went back to my room and pulled on my white sundress (yes, the one that Cade stole) and ran a comb through my dirty-blonde hair. of course i put on my blue jem necklace. I couldn't trust Cade not to sneak into my room and steal it.

I left a not to my mom saying that I was going for a walk. I needed to get out of the house. She'd understand.

The first thing I saw was Melanie McCartney. She was wearing purple denim capris and a purple/teal/gold tye-dyed tank-top. Her wavy dark brown hair was in two fish braids.

That's when things got weird. Behind Melanie was Kennedi Bennett, wearing a short, light blue denim skirt and a very pretty blue tunic over a blue cami. The front parts of her brown ringlets were pulled to the back of her head and held there by a clip.

Melanie and Kennedi couldn't be in the same build ing without starting a fight. I was suprised that the whole neighborhood hadn't been blown up yet. Even though i was homeschooled, I knew my stuff.

Behind Kennedi was another girl that I didn't recognize. She was very pretty though. She was wearing light blue denim shorts and a white crop top with sparkles on it over a pink cami. Add the wavy, shoulderlength golden hair, and you got your picture of an angel.

I sensed that something was going on.

"Hey Kennedi!" I said casually.

"Hey...Leah, right?"

"Sarah." I corrected, "So, what'cha doing?"

Kennedi and Melanie exchanged nervous glances. I was afraid that they actually were going to blow up the neighborhood when the golden-haired girls eyes lit up and she said, "We're going to Mako. Want to come?"

"Genevieve, what are you doing?" Kennedi asked.

"Look at her necklace." Genevieve said simply.

"Even if you don't want me to come, do any of you actually know how to get to Mako, because I do." The irrisistable offer. A person who actually knew the way.

"I could've figured it out," Kennedi muttered.

"We want you to come." Melanie reassured me, "To Mako we go!"

**Vote for your favorite character by reviewing. Genevieve, Kennedi, Malanie, or Sarah. All votes by PM will be ignored. Final results will come out at th end of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait before the update, but I was busy. I'm loving the good reviews I'm getting for this story. Keep them coming! Anyway, Genevieve has stolen the lead of the poll, but it's still open until I'm done wiht this story. I don't own h2o and all rights go to Nickolodeon.**

Chapter 5

Genevieve Benjamin's POV

Now that I think about it, going to Mako probably wasn't our best idea. We had nothing to do that day considering that my audition for the job had ben moved to the day after for some unknown reason.

Anyway, the moment the boat got to the shore of Mako Island, I knew that something interesting was going to happen. Call me crazy, but there was something weird about that island.

"So, who wants to have lunch?" Melanie asked. Smart Melanie had made lunch for us to eat before we left.

"Me!" I cried out in relief. I was starving.

"Me too." Kennedi agreed, "I feel like I could eat a shark!"

"I feel like I could eat the entire Great Barrier Reef!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I feel like I could eat a mangrove!" Melanie said in a creepy voice that made us all crack up.

Once we finished lunch, we packed up and decided to go exploring. There was a lot of the island to see, and all of it was beautiful.

"Look at that waterfall!" Sarah said, awestruck, "Isn't it just the prettiest thing you've ever seen?"

"There's a vast majority of wildlife, too." Melanie said.

I just liked the quietness of the island. It looked undisturbed, as if no one had ever been here before, but it also had a hidden aura of adventure and magic.

That's when I heard Kennedi scream. We were on a rocky are with a river that had made the rocks wet. Kennedi had fallen into a hole between to rocks.

"Kennedi!" I screamed before I jumped into the hole, dragging Srah down with me. Melanie followed us in.

"Any major injuries?" Melanie inquired.

"No." The rest of us answered back.

Since none of us could figure out how to get out of the cave, we decided to explore it. That's when I found the pool. It was a circle of beautiful blue water. The walls around it had crack in them, like they had been blown up and then put back together.

"Guys! Check this out!" I called.

"Look, theres a way out!" Melanie said, pointing to a underwater entrance.

We all piled into the pool, and the water started glowing. We sat in the pool, not wnating to leave, as the full moon passed overhead. We watched it for a few minutees until it was gone. When the water stoppe glowing and buybbling, we swam out of the pool and back to our boat.

We all piled in as Kennedi drove us home. Little did we know that we had just made the biggest mistake of our lives.

**I word- REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the gap between posts, I was on vacation. I don't own H2o and all rights go to Nickolodeon.**

Chapter 5

Kennedi Bennett's POV

Let's just say that my dad wasn't happy when I got home at one in the morning. He wanted to ground me for a month, but my mom convinced him to not do that. She said it was just a part of growing up and that i was just having a good time with my friends. That's why I love my mother.

I went to my room and slept until about eleven. Good thing it was the summer. After grabbing denm shorts, a black tank, and a pink crop top, I headed to the bathroom.

The moment I stepped into the bathroom, I knew something was wrong.

_Duh_, I thought, _You forgot your phone, idiot_!

I ran back to my room and grabbed my phone.

I lived in a very small house, if you could even call it that. My family lived in a small two story apartment above Rikki's, the cafe my parents owned. I knew that the customers downstairs could hear me thumping around, so I tried to be as quiet as possible.

When I got back into the bathroom, I quickle grabbed my brush and a hair tie (I was thinking a ponytail for today) and placed them in the shower. My hair is so curly that I can only style it when it's wet.

The moment my feet hit the wet shower floor, I fell down. That wasn't like me at all. I _never_ fell down. Emphasis on never.

"Are you all right, Kennedi?" My mom called.

"Yeah, I just tripped over my hair brush and fell down! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Then I looked at my legs, or what used to be my legs. In their place was a huge, scaly, orangey-brown tail!

I worked around it. I did my hair, washed my body and my tail (even tails deserve to be clean) and got out of the shower. I blow-dryed my hair and dried off my tail. The moment it was dry, it turned back into my legs.

_Good_, I thought, _It saves me the trouble of finding a good way to explain it to my parents_!

After that I headed upstairs to my living room and took out my laptop. I opened up a chat room and invited Gen, Mell, and Sarah.

**Kenniscool101: HELP ME! I HAVE A TAIL!**

**DamusicalGen: R u grounded, cuz im not. i also had a tail in the bath this morning.**

**Kenniscool101: No, im not grounded. **

**MynameisSarah: How did u guys get off so easy? im on a tv ban for the rest of the year...**

**DamusicalGen: My parents were out all day and still out when i came home so they didnt no i was ever out last nite.**

**Kenniscool101: My dad tried 2 ground me 4 a month but my mom wouldnt let him. she thought it was natural 4 girls 2 b out that l8.**

**MynameisSarah: Wait, now im only on a tv ban for the rest of the month. wait, now my dad convinced my mom that i lost track of time. my punishment is 0.**

**Melltheflexybendygal: I got 0 punishment 2. i hav a curfew of 10 and my parents went 2 bed at 9 so the only one ho new i was l8 getting home was Tess and i swore her 2 secrecy.**

**Kenniscool101: Whos Tess?**

**Melltheflexybendygal: My sista.**

**MynameisSarah: We hav 2 meet 2 talk about this in person.**

**DamusicalGen: I agree.**

**Kenniscool101: Meet at my house well talk there.**

**DamusicalGen: K by.**

**Melltheflexybendygal: C ya soon**

**MynameisSarah: hasta la viesta!**

I logged off and turned off my computer.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked as I ran downstairs.

"A few friends of mine are coming over."

"Kay. Have fun." That's why I love my mom.

Then i just waited at the door. Fun!

**Sorry for the really bacd screen names! They're better than the ones in my other story, though. Who doesn't think that DamusicalGen, Kenniscool101, MynameisSarah, and Melltheflexybendygal are better than The50Meters, TrebleClef101, ElfOwl, and KadabraGal?**


	7. Chapter 7

**1 word: REVIEW! Every time you don't review, a completely innocent kitten goes insane! WE DON'T WANT INSANE KITTENS! REVIEW! Oh, and I don't own H2o, that belongs to nickolodeon. I DO own Genevieve, Kennedi, Melanie, and Sarah, though.**

Chapter 7

Melanie McCartney's POV

Okay, I'll be honest. I had only planned on worrying about Tess. I didn't expect to have to worry about being part fish, too. Seriously, who does?

Kennedi was taking the over dramatic route, as usual. The moment we were all sitting down in her very comfortable living room she said, "So, what are we going to do? we can't go swimming ever again! I have to wash my hands before I make smoothies and i can't do that anymore because I'll turn into a fish in the middle of the kitchen!"

"Mermaid." Sarah corrected, "And I know for a fact that your mother uses latex gloves before she makes the smoothies."

"Yeah." I agreed, "So what if we can't go swimming? Did any of us ever actuall swim?"

"No." Kennedi answered.

"Only at my family reunion." Sarah answered, "My Uncle Elliot has this awesome pool, but it's always freezing so I have an excuse not to go in it."

"I lived in a city before I moved here." Gen said, "But my new house has a pool, and we all know how to swim."

"If I'm at the beach, it's only to see-"

"Your nerd friend." Kennedi finished, "We all know that. Sarah, did you just move here too, because I've never really seen you before."

"No." Sarah answered, "I'm homeschooled."

"Your mission is to get your parents to enroll you in public school."

"I saw that coming. I'll start working on my persuasive speech." Sarah took out her iPod touch and started clicking away.

"What's my mission?" Gen asked.

"To nail your audition tonight so you get that job! That would give us an excuse to see each other a lot."

"No problemo!" Gen said, "I hope." I heard her mutter under her breath.

"Melanie, are you good with computers?" Kennedi asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need you to make us a private chatroom with a password, so we don't have to open one every time one of us wants to chat. Also a regular chat room has the risk of some random person joining. If it's private, we could just put up posts at random times and not have to worry about random people seeing them."

"On it, what's your mission?"

"To learn more about mermaids. Team M, split up!"

"Team M?" Gen asked., "When did we become Team M?"

"Just now!" Kennedi answered.

I zoned out and started working on the chat room. I was using Kennedi's lap top, and since she hadn't said anything, I guessed that it was fine with her.

_What should I call it_, I wondered, _Team M? Nah, too school-ish. Fish girls? Too obvious. Girls rule? I think that's taken. What about Aqua Luv? Perfect! Now I just need a password. Bubblybubblybubbly? To many bubbles. What about a combonation of all our last names. Let's see... McDojaminett! Perfect!_

"Done!" I called. Everybody looked up from what they were doing and Gen turned off her music.

"What's it called?" Sarah asked as she, Gen, and I took out our iPod touches.

"It's called Aqua Luv, that's A-Q-U-A space L-U-V, and the password is McDojaminett. That's capital M, lovercase C, capital D and lowercase O-J-A-M-I-N-E-T-T. "

"Great!" Sarah said, "I'm going home to read my parents my speech. I'll tell you guys how it goes later at Genevieve's audition."

"Kay, bye!" Kennedi said, "I have my shift at Rikki's in a few minutes anyway."

"I have to choose my outfit for my show. See you later." Gen said.

"Can i come with you?" I asked, "I have nothing better to do."

"Sure." Gen said, "Bye Kennedi!"

"Bye, guys!"

"So," I said once we were out of Rikki's, "To your closet!" This was going to be fun.

**Once again, I stress, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long brake between updating. I've had so much homework and schoolwork and flute practice... Well, you get the point. I don't own H2o all rights go to nickolodeon.**

Chapter 8

Sarah Dove's POV

"And that's why I should go to public school." I finished. It was kind of a week finish, but my beginning and middle were strong.

My mom sighed and my dad had his thinking face on.

"Why do you want to go to public school?" My dad asked.

"Because I would get to meet other people! If I stay in the house all day, when exactley am I supposed to meet friends to actually hang out with?"

"I don't know, but you must have some friends because it seems like you had a good time last night." My mom pointed out.

"Yes, but when am I supposed to see them if I'm stuck in the house five days a week? I just want to have the chance to live like a normal kid and go to school like a normal kid and-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point." My mom was chuckling a little now at my enthusiastic begging, "I'll sign you up for public school under one condition."

"Name it!"

"Cade also had to go to public school."

"Deal!" So what if my annoying brother was going to the same school as me? He was three years older than me and there's no way that I'd see him as much as I saw him while being homeschooled.

I instantly got on my computer and opened up our private chat room:

**MynameisSarah: I'M GOING 2 PUBLIC SCHOOL!**

**Kenniscool: Cool! C u l8r!**

Nobody else typed anything so I logged off and checked the clock. 5:45. If I moved fast I could get showered and still be at Rikki's by 6:30.

I managed not to scream at the sight of my tail. I had got it the first time when I brushed my teeth and got a little water on my hand. So, after a very awkward shower, I got dressed into a pair of denim shorts and a yellow tank and headed out the door.

* * *

"Sarah!" Gen called, running up the road to catch up with me. She was wearing a frayed denim skirt and a teal tee that brought out the color of her eyes.

"Good luck tonight!" I said as she caught up with me, "What are you singing?"

"I don't know! Mell was at my house earlier and I sang a couple of songs infront of her, but we can't decide between two songs!"

"What songs?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to do something from the early 2010s, and-

"What songs?" I asked again.

"Ready or Not by Bridgit Mendler or Mean by Taylor Swift."

"I think you'll do fine on either one. I've heard both of them on the radio."

"Gen!" Mell called. Did everyone use this street?

"Hey!" Gen said.

"Hello!" I called.

"Have you decided which song yet?" Mell asked.

"Umm... no?"

* * *

"I hope you figure out soon!" Kennedi said when we told her Gen's problem, "You are the last one going up, but the sooner the better. I'm not going to be much help since I don't know either of those songs."

"Let's just sit down." I suggested, "Maybe after listening to the other people sing, you'll know which song you want to do."

"Yeah, let's sit down." Melanie agreed.

"Worst comes to worst, we can flip a coin." Kennedi suggested.

We sat down at the front table as the show started. Kennedi had to go up to the judges panel because she was a judge.

And the show began.

**I need your vote on which song Gen should sing - Ready or Not by Bridgit Mendler or Mean by Taylor Swift. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait, but I had places to go and people to see. I'm typing this on my new laptop that I got for my birthday, but that does'nt make me any closer to owning H2o. Nickolodeon owns it. I also don't own any of the songs. **

Chapter 9

Genevieve Benjamin's POV

You know what the worst thing to say to a nervous girl is? Relax. NEVER tell a nervous girl to relax.

Two people had already went and I still hadn't decided which song I was going to sing. Why must people make such good songs? It makes life so hard!Well, becoming a mermaid didn't exactley make it any easier, but that wasn't the dilema of the moment. It's not like we got to choose the color of our tail, but we didn't exactley choose to become half fish either...

The third girl walked up onto the stage. She was the really impatient one.

"Hi, my name is Valeria Pratt, and I'll be singing Ready or Not by Bridgit Mendler!"

My eyes got wide. My song! Miss Valeria I'm-so-impotant-and-perfect Pratt was singing my song!

"Well, that make your choice easier, doesn't it?" Melanie said. Sarah laughed nervously.

"How does she even know that song? It's so old..." I barely knew Valeria, but I knew that she and I sure weren't going to get along.

"_ I'm the kind of girl that doesn't say a word, who sits by the curb and waits for the world, but I'm about to break out, 'bout to break out, I'm like a kryptonite!"_

"She was standing right behind us a few miutes ago, when we were talking about what song you should sing." Sarah pointed out, "She might've only heard us mention ready or not-"

"And then looked up the words-" Melanie continued

"To make me look bad." I finished.

"_Hit the gas quick! Ready or not, here I come! Where you at? The night is young. In the crowd the musics loud, but I will fiiiii-i-ind you! Ready or not, here I come! I like your face do you like my song?"_

"When does this tourcher end?" I asked.

"Two minutes?" Sarah guessed.

"I wish it was now!" I muttered.

Soon enough it was my turn. Hopefully I would never have to see Valeria again.

"Hi, my name is Genevieve Benjamin, and I'll be singing Mean by Taylor Swift." I took a deep breath and started, "_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me. You have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like I'm nothing. You with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded, you are picking on the weaker man. Yeah you can knock me down, with just one single blow. But you don't know what you don't know."_

People cheered. I took that as a _Keep going! You're doing great!_

"_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city. And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah someday, I'll be tall enough so you can't hit me. and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?"_

The look on Valeria's face was priceless. She was so mad, she was turning as red as the red-headed waitresses hair!

"_You, with your switching sides, and your walk by lies, and your humiliation. You have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don't already see them! I walk with my head down, try to block you out 'cuz I'll never impress you. I just want to feel okay again. I bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold! But the cycle ends right now 'cuz you don't know what you don't know."_

Sarah and Melanie started cheering. I was pretty sure that Kennedi would be cheering the loudest if she wasn't a judge and unable to show favoriteism. I could really get used to this town.

I finished perfectly. I couldn't wait for the next day, but I didn't know what the full moon could do...

**Dun dun dun! somebody quick! Get a cloud and block out the moon! Oh, and I'm sorry if I got any lyrics wrong. I'm only human!  
-wizchickswimmer**


End file.
